There's not such a thing as a happy ending
by JadeMaria
Summary: Sijoittuu Aamunkoin jälkeiseen aikaan - Edward ja Bella ovat eronneet ja Bella käy läpi ajatuksiaan ja tunteitaan pari vuotta eron jälkeen.


Tuijotin ulos kohti tumman metsän ja raskaiden pilvien peittämää taivasta. Ulkona oli jo pimeää, joten näin oman peilikuvani ikkunasta. Valkoinen ihoni hohti hieman tummaa taustaa vasten, punaiset huuleni ja mustalla rajatut silmät erottuivat selkeästi valkoisesta. Kyyneleet olivat valuneet loppuun jo aikapäiviä sitten, nyt oli vain tyhjyyttä. Alakerran iloiset äänet kantautuivat korviini kuin sumussa, kurkkuani kuristi ahdistava tunne. Renesmeellä asiat olivat helpommin. Hänellä oli Jacob, josta oli tullut tytön vanhetessa enemmänkin kuin pelkkä ystävä. Olin toki onnellinen tyttäreni puolesta, mutta heidän rakkautensa sattui. Asiat eivät olleet niin kuin ennen. Kahdeksankymmentä vuotta sitten luulin eläväni onnellisena ikuisuuden loppuun asti - kuinka typerä olinkaan ollut. Enää millään ei ollut mieltä, päivilläni ei ollut tarkoitusta.

Olimme riidelleet Edwardin kanssa jo pitkään. Lopulta riidat loppuivat, mutta niiden mukana myös kaikki muukin. Suuri kartanomme oli alati hiljainen lukuunottamatta niitä satunnaisia iltoja jotka Renesmee vietti kotona. Olimme ajaneet hänet pois luotamme, olimme tehneet kodista hänelle epämukavan ja pelottavankin paikan. Niinä harvoina hetkinä, kun katseemme kohtasivat, mukana ei ollut enää sitä entistä tunnetta; rakkautta, kaipuuta. Jäljellä oli enää pelkkä kylmyys. Olimme aluksi yrittäneet peittää tämän tyttäreltämme, mutta tietenkin hän huomasi sen. Kukapa ei olisi - ennen viihdyimme aina kun mahdollista käsikkäin, vähintäänkin kosketuksen päässä toisistamme. Olimme molemmat katselleet toisiamme silmät täynnä hellyyttä. Radikaali ero entiseen oli huomattu myös Edwardin perheessä. Suoraan asiasta ei kukaan uskaltanut tulla kyselemään, mutta kaikki tiesivät eron olevan lähellä. Ja niin se lopulta koittikin.

_Makasin pylvässängyssä kyljelläni, kasvot ikkunaa päin. Lähes äänettömät askeleet lähestyivät minua hitaasti, kiertäen sängyn pysähtyen viereeni. Makasin hiljaa paikoillani, silmät poraten reikää seinään. Mieleni vaelsi menneessä, onnellisissa ajoissamme. Pieni nyyhkäys pääsi karkaamaan kurkustani._

_"Bella?" hänen äänensä oli epätavallisen karhea, ei enää niin samettinen kuin ennen. "Meidän pitää puhua"._

_Nousin istumaan käsieni varaan, katsellen vaaleita silkkilakanoita. "Tiedän"._

_"Ensinnäkin.. Haluan sinun tietävän, että rakastan sinua yhä. Omalla tavallani. Mutta tämä ei toimi, ei ole toiminut pitkään aikaan. En tajua mikä on oikein mennyt vikaan, miksi olemme tässä pisteessä. Mutta ymmärrät kai, että meidän on pakko tehdä tästä loppu. Ja koska emme selvästikään pysty enää korjaamaan välejämme, meidän on pakko... erota", Edwardin ääni särähti viimeisen sanan kohdalla; asia oli selkeästi vaikea hänelle._

_"Edward..", - karaisin kurkkuani ja jatkoin - "eikö me voitaisi vielä yrittää? Nyt kun puhumme näköjään taas toisillemme.. Ehkä voisimme yrittää selvittää asioita, setviä tilannetta..."_

_"Bella, se ei tule onnistumaan. Pari vuotta olemme olleet tässä samassa jamassa, ja jos oikeasti tilanne olisi korjattavissa, olisimme varmaankin sen jo tehneet. En olisi millään halunnut asioiden menevän näin ja välillä tuntuu kuin meillä olisi vielä mahdollisuus. Mutta se on mennettä, harhaa. Ei ole olemassa enää meitä", hän yritti kuulostaa tyyneltä, mutta ei pystynyt kokonaan salaamaan kaipuutaan. Kaipuuta, jota en ollut nähnyt tai kuullut hänen käytöksessään taikka puheissaan pitkään aikaan. Se muistutti minua kaikesta mitä meillä oli ollut, kaikesta mikä oli kadonnut._

_"Niin kai sitten, olenkin elänyt suurimman osan tästä ajasta ajatellen menneitä", hymähdin. "Mutta sinähän juuri sanoit rakastavasi minua. Ei minunkaan tunteeni ole mihinkään kadonneet. Ja jos kaksi ihmistä - tai vampyyria - rakastaa toisiaan, ei siinä pitäisi olla mitään puhumista. Joten miksi tämän pitäisi olla loppu?"_

_"Usko nyt Bella -" hätkähdin kuullessani hänen kylmän äänensävyn "- näin on parempi. Tulet huomaamaan sen. Ei kaikki ole niin yksinkertaista, kaikki ovat sen huomanneet! Ei sillä rakkaudella sitten mitään väliä näköjään olekaan, tämä ei vain toimi. Ehkä vähän ajan päästä voisimme yrittää uudelleen, aloittaa alusta. Mutta nyt se on ohi. Hyvästi, Isabella Swan". Edward nousi sängyltä ja asteli hitaasti kohti huoneen ovea._

_"Edward! Kaikki se mitä olemme yhdessä kokeneet.. Et voi vain unohtaa sitä! Niin moni asia on melkein erottaneet meidät, mutta kuitenkin tässä me vielä olemme. Meillä on tytär, olemme naimisissa, olen vampyyri niin kuin sinäkin! Et voi nyt vain hylätä minua, en tiedä edes mihin mennä..", en pystynyt enää jatkamaan. Kasasin itseni palloksi ja halasin tiukasti sääriäni. Mieleeni muistui utuinen muistikuva viimekerrasta, kun Edward oli jättänyt minut. Ja hänen sen jälkeisistä lupauksistaan, ettei jättäisi minua enää koskaan._

_Hän kääntyi hiukan minun puoleeni, niin että näin hänen profiilinsa. "Eiköhän Carlisle ja Esme järjestä sinulle mukavan alun tulevaisuudelle. Kyllä sinä pärjäät Bella, olet sitkeä. Olet selvinnyt pahemmastakin", Edwardin kasvoilla käväisi alakuloinen hymy ja hän kääntyi katsomaan minua, silmissään sama palava katse, jota olin niin kovasti kaivannut. Mutta pikkuhiljaa se hiipui pois._

_Ennen kuin ehdin väittää vastaan, hän oli syöksynyt luokseni, halannut minua tiukasti ja poistunut._

_"Hyvästi Edward Cullen. Rakastan sinua aina."_

Edward oli osunut oikeaan; sain apua Carlislelta sekä Esmeltä, joille ero oli miltei yhtä kova pala kuin minullekkin. Esme varsinkin oli itkenyt monta päivää kuivaa itkua kuullessaan uutisen. Kaikki olivat pahoitelleet kovasti asiaa, vaikka suurena yllätyksenä se ei kuitenkaan tullut. Olin saanut mukavasti rahaa, viihtyisän talon minulla ja Renesmeelle läheltä Forksia sekä tietenkin tyttäreni mukaan. Hän oli jo varttunut seitsemäntoistavuotiaan näköiseksi ja älykkyys oli lisääntynyt yhtä nopeasti. Eromme oli hänelle tavallaan helpotus; enää hänen ei tarvinnut kestää vaivautunutta ilmapiiriä. Ja hän pääsi kuitenkin tapaamaan isäänsä aina kun halusi.

Renesmee oli suuri tuki minulle, vaikkakin kodin alati surumielinen ilmapiiri ajoikin hänet yhtenään La Pushiin taikka kaupungille. Myös Alice kävi usein luonani ja yritti innostaa minua eteenpäin elämässäni, mutta minä vain istua jökötin olohuoneen punaisella sohvalla, vaeltaen välillä välinpitämättömästi huoneissa.

Vuosien vieriessä Renesmeetä näkyi yhä vähemmän kotona ja Alicekin oli vähentänyt käyntejään. Olin kuin kuollut. En nähnyt mitään, en kuullut mitään. En välittänyt mistään. En jaksanut edes käydä juomassa, vaikka jano tuntui repivän kurkkuni verille. Oikeastaan nautin kiduttavasta tunteesta. Mutta toisaalta se muistutti minua elämästä, hylkäsi haavekuvitelmani painajaisesta, josta herätessäni makaisin vieläkin Charlien katon alla, omassa huoneessani Edwardin vieressä. Olisin hetken kauhistellut erittäin aidontuntuista painajaista, mutta unohtanut sen painautuessani Edwardin kylmään syliin. Olisimme pian nousseet ja aamutoimieni jälkeen olisimme lähteneet yhdessä kouluun.

Mutta ei, tottahan tämä oli. Kuvitelmani olisi hyvinkin voinut tapahtua melkein sata vuotta sitten, silloin kun olin vielä ihminen. Mutta nyt olin pelkkä sisältä kuollut vampyyri, joka aikoinaan oli lapsellisesti uskonut onnelliseen loppuun.

_Mutta nähtävästi onnelliset loput olivat pelkästään kesken jääneitä tarinoita._


End file.
